Rogues and Scallywags
Rogues and Scallywags is the seventh issue of Jump Leads. This story largely serves to further probe the information that Llewellyn is keeping from Meaney, and introduces a character Llewellyn has apparent connections to - the mercenary Hayter. Plot To be added later. Appearances *Richard Llewellyn *Thomas Meaney *Hayter *Lord Elpus *Tony *Lord Elpus' Guards **"Macduff" Extra Continuity *This is the second time that a Jump Leads issue has opened with a wide shot of a natural environment. Who Wants To Rule The World? opened with a similar shot of a jungle environment. *This is the first Jump Leads story that states that the comic is, to some degree, set in a contemporary timeline. Specifically, this story occurs in 2009. *Meaney's constant references to time travel are perhaps a reference to a quip Llewellyn made way back in Training Day where he asked Captain Lucas if they were travelling through time as well as space. *Llewellyn and Hayter talk about some kind of plan that they were both involved in, further probing into the information Llewellyn is keeping from his travel partner (which was first hinted at by Nimoy in Trojan Horse. *Llewellyn mentions Captain Lucas' death at the hands of Deadly Deadly Robots. This time he is referring to them not as a simple descriptive term but as some kind of designation - Hayter recognizes the term and reacts the news that "they" are responsible for Lucas' death. *Llewellyn again demonstrates that he's not prepared to let people die, despite the fact he is a cynical git. * Another potential reference to the number 17 - Hayter makes his move and kills Lord Elpus on the 17th page of this story. *Another method of travelling through the Multiverse is revealed - Hayter has a Personal Jump Device. *Llewellyn's outfit is ruined for the second time - again, it's down to a chest wound. This time it's a sword slash and not a laser wound. Cultural References *The font used for the issue's title on the front cover is called "Ringbearer", and bears a similarity to the font used for the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Lord_of_the_Rings_film_trilogy Lord of the Rings film trilogy] logos. *Meaney's comment on Page 2 about pretending to have fun is a quote from Batman Begins. Bruce Wayne's butler Alfred says this to his master. *Llewellyn expresses a dislike for manure, a sentiment shared by Biff in the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Back_to_the_Future_trilogy Back to the Future trilogy]. **Possibly related are Meaney's continuous references to time travel in this story. *Hayter is named after David Hayter, the voice of Solid Snake in the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Metal_Gear_(series) Metal Gear videogame series]. *Tony, Lord Elpus' manservant, is named after British actor Tony Robinson, perhaps best known for playing Baldrick in the British historical sitcom Blackadder. **Tony also appears to speak with a Yorkshire dialect. *A possible reference to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Discworld Terry Pratchett's Discworld series] occurs on Page 9 - Tony says the drunken Sentry "started singing a little ditty about Hedgehogs", which might be "The Hedgehog Can Never Be Buggered At All". *The game that Meaney and Hayter are playing in the dungeon is, of course, I spy. *Llewellyn's inquiry concerning the refusability of Lord Elpus' offer is a reference to The Godfather. *After asking the above, Llewellyn misquotes William Shakespeare's Macbeth. *Hayter misquotes the Master's departing line from Doctor Who episode "Utopia" when he jumps away. Trivia *Hayter's belt buckle, as seen on Page 6, originally had an emblem on it that was very similar to that of the Green Lantern Corps from the DC Comics Universe. This was later changed by JjAR when a reader pointed out the similarity. *Hayter was arrested for practicing Witchcraft after he uses a laser gun to vaporize one of Lord Elpus' guards, a demonstration of one of Clarke's three laws which states, "Any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic." *Lord Elpus' name is a pun - "Lord help us". He is one of only three characters to appear in the comic who are not named after a notable figure in scifi-fantasy, the other two being Sarah and Tim from The Travellers. *Tony is implied by Lord Elpus to be bisexual. External links *[http://www.jump-leads.com/comic/165 Rogues and Scallywags at Jump-Leads.com] Category:Comic issues